The invention relates to a hot-stamping device according to the preamble of the subject-matter of claim 1.
Hot-stamping devices are used to transfer a transfer layer disposed on a carrier layer of a hot-stamping foil onto a substrate by the action of temperature and pressure. For this, a heated stamping roller is provided, which acts in combination with a counter-pressure roller. By means of a separating apparatus, the carrier layer is drawn off, downstream after a stamping gap realized between the stamping roller and the counter-pressure roller, from the transfer layer that is transferred onto the substrate. If a profiled stamping roller is used, and/or in the case of use of an adhesive layer that is applied to the substrate only in certain regions of the surface, and to which the transfer layer adheres in regions of the surface, corresponding to the layout of the adhesive layer, only regions of the transfer layer are transferred onto the substrate (corresponding to profiling of the stamping roller and/or corresponding to the layout of the adhesive layer), with the result that the drawn-off carrier layer may also have residues of the transfer layer.
A hot-stamping device of the type described is known from DE 10159661 C1.
In the separating device, the carrier layer that is to be separated runs over a separating edge, wherein the surfaces that enclose or adjoin the separating edge are inclined at a separating angle in relation to the support plane of the substrate. The separating edge must have a small radius, i.e. it must be realized as a sharp edge. The magnitude of the separating angle depends on the thickness and stiffness of the substrate. The less stiff the substrate is, the greater the separating angle must be in order to prevent the substrate from being pulled up and/or carried along together with the carrier layer. This also applies to the transfer of the transfer layer in the form of small or fine motifs, i.e. motifs that have fine line thickness and/or extremely fine details in the layout, in particular in the peripheral regions of the surface regions of the transfer layer transferred onto the substrate.
During operation of the hot-stamping device, the separating edge of the separating device becomes soiled, wherein, in particular, electrostatic charges of the carrier layer, realized as a plastic film, are instrumental in the accumulation of particles of dust and dirt at the separating edge. Owing to the soiling of the separating edge, over time the friction at the separating edge increases to such a great extent that it is necessary to interrupt the operation of the hot-stamping device and manually clean the separating edge.